Erros
by MarauderMaHh
Summary: Bom, a festa foi há uma semana, e se me permite observar, você e ele sumiram por quase duas horas. E, há uma semana, você está trancada aqui, sem falar com ninguém... SM e JL! Confiram. Humor!
1. FESTA!

Título: Erros

Autora: MaHhMarauder

Shippers: S/M, L/J

Ficar enfurnada em casa decididamente não era a minha idéia de um fim de semana perfeito.

Mas que culpa eu tenho se tudo não passou de um erro? Afinal, quem em sã consciência se apaixonaria por Sirius Black?

Estava eu, em um sábado à noite, sozinha na minha sala, deitada no meu sofá preferido quando bateram na porta.

Quem será? Ah, que se dane. Hoje eu não quero ver ninguém.

Bateram de novo. Me espalhei pelo sofá da maneira mais confortável possível.

Agora, quem quer que estivesse lá fora, estava esmurrando a porta. Ignorei pela terceira vez.

- Lene! Abre já essa porta! – era a voz da Lilly. O que ela está fazendo aqui?

- Lilly, não tem ninguém em casa – ouvi a voz da Alice. Até a Alice estava aqui?

- Tem sim, ela só está sendo ridícula o suficiente para não entender que.. Ah... Oi Lene – abri a porta interrompendo Lilly e o que, com certeza seria, mais um de seus monólogos irritantes.

- Você tá bem? – Alice perguntou, hesitante.

Revirei os olhos e respondi, irritada:

- Tô ótima.

- Perfeito – Lilly falou, puxando Alice pela mão e invadindo a minha casa.

Elas sentaram no sofá que eu estava ocupando mais cedo e me encararam como se esperassem resposta para o meu rosto inchado, para o meu cabelo armado ou para a minha camiseta do Pluto tamanho GG. É, eu sei. Deplorável.

- O que vocês querem? – perguntei, emburrada, me encostando na parede.

- Conversar – elas responderam juntas.

Conversar? Se eu não conhecesse as duas há quase dez anos, eu acreditaria. Mas anos de convivência nos ensinam algumas coisas, não é?

- Sobre? – perguntei, desconfiada.

- Sirius Black – Lilly me respondeu, tentando a muito custo evitar um sorriso.

- Que? – perguntei atônita – eu não quero falar sobre Sirius Black.

- Lene, o que realmente aconteceu com vocês na festa? - Alice perguntou.

- Nada.

- Nada? – repetiu Lilly.

- Nada – confirmei.

- Tem certeza? – Alice perguntou.

- Claro que tenho. Por que vocês estão achando que aconteceu alguma coisa na festa?

- Bom, a festa foi há uma semana, e se me permite observar, você e ele sumiram por quase duas horas. E, há uma semana, você está trancada aqui, sem falar com ninguém. Coincidentemente, há uma semana o Sirius não larga o pé do James pra eles conversaram, e eu notei que ele está bem abatido. Concluindo, alguma coisa aconteceu, e se você não me contar, eu vou descobrir sozinha, porém por meios menos agradáveis. Então, desembuche Marlene McKinnon.

Lilly falou isso tão rápido que eu demorei uns bons dois minutos para absorver aquilo.

Certo. Eu tinha uma amiga observadora. E violenta. E curiosa. Combinação perigosa.

- Gente, eu não quero falar sobre isso. Já passou. Juro. É passado.

- É passado, e você está enfurnada nesse casarão, sozinha, há uma semana e nesse estado deplorável – Alice observou. Me espantei com tanta sinceridade.

- A questão não é essa – Lilly me cortou quando eu abri a boca pra me defender – Você tem que superar o que aconteceu.

- Não é tão fácil – eu resmunguei.

- Bom, você passou quase sete anos me falando que eu tinha que superar as minhas brigas com o James. Chegou a hora de você seguir seu próprio conselho – Lilly respondeu.

- Mas o que você quer que eu faça? – perguntei, desolada.

- Vai ser mais difícil do que a gente pensou – Lilly se virou para Alice.

- Por que vai ser...

- Ela tem que admitir – Alice comentou com Lilly. As duas estavam me ignorando e cortando as minhas frases.

- Admitir o ...

- Ela é orgulhosa demais para admitir – Lilly voltou a falar para Alice.

- Não sou or...

- Então temos que _fazer_ ela admitir – Alice respondeu para Lilly.

- DÁ PRA VOCÊS PARAREM DE FALAR SOBRE MIM COMO SEU EU NÃO ESTIVESSE AQUI? – interrompi aquele diálogo que estava me excluindo.

- Desculpe, Lene – disse Lilly, finalmente me encarando de novo.

- Mas situações drásticas pedem medidas drásticas – Alice completou.

- Em nome de Merlim, do que vocês estão falando?

- FESTA! – gritaram as duas juntas, animadíssimas. Animadas demais na minha opinião.

- Festa, gente? Aonde? – perguntei desconfiada.

- No Hipogrifo Dançante – respondeu Lilly, naturalmente.

- Mas eu não tenho roupa para ir – eu argumentei.

- Desconfiávamos que você daria essa desculpa capenga, então nos prevenimos – e apontaram para quatro sacolas ao pé do sofá que eu não tinha reparado.

- Vocês são loucas. Definitivamente – eu disse.

- Nós sabemos! – elas exclamaram juntas. O que eu fiz pra merecer isso?

- E o Frank? E o James? – eu ainda tentava achar uma falha naquele plano delas.

- Frank não se importa que eu tenha um "saudável" noite de aventura com as minhas amigas – disse Alice, sorrido marotamente.

Ergui as sobrancelhas para Lilly.

- O James está conversando com o Sirius, provavelmente eu um bar de quinta, com muito fire whisky e garotas semi-nuas, então eu acho que ele não vai se importar – ela declarou, perigosamente. Eu, hein? A Lilly é vingativa. Ainda bem que eu sou a melhor amiga dela.

- Sem mais conversa – disse Alice, rindo – Banho!

Sorrindo, segui minhas amigas até o meu quarto, no andar superior.

Depois de uma hora de brincadeiras, algumas tamancadas e um escorregão no banheiro, estávamos as três prontas.

Alice estava com um vestido verde que destacava maravilhosamente o verde dos seus olhos castanho-esverdeados. Nossa! Quanto "verde" eu uma sentença.

Lilly usava um vestido branco que contrastava perfeitamente com os cabelos ruivos.

E eu? Bom, acabei descobrindo que elas me trouxeram um vestido preto. Eca. Elas sabem que eu odeio preto. Mas, surpreendentemente, o vestido ficou perfeito em mim. Nem curto, nem comprido. Nem decotado, nem fechado. Perfeito.

- Vamos? – eu estava repentinamente animada com aquela história. Afinal, se entrou na chuva, é pra se molhar.

Aparatamos em um beco, perto do bar.

Andamos tranquilamente os dois quarteirões de distância.

O Hipogrifo Dançante era um lugar popular, então, basicamente, estava lotado. Nos espremendo e tentando evitar uma pisada no pé, conseguimos uma mesa bem no fundo.

Alice e Lilly sentara no mesmo lado da mesa, e eu sentei do outro lado, tendo total visão da porta do bar, de quem entrava ou de quem saía.

- Vou pegar as bebidas – Alice se ofereceu.

- Vai enfrentar isso aí de novo? – eu perguntei, descrente, apontando para a multidão que gritava e pulava.

Alice fez uma careta engraçada como quem diz: Se não tem jeito...

- O que vão querer?

- Firewhisky! – eu praticamente gritei.

- Tem certeza Lene? – Lilly me perguntou – Você não é forte com bebidas. Eu quero uma Cerveja Amanteigada – ela completou, olhando para Alice.

- Ótima idéia ter vindo aqui – eu comentei com a Lilly assim que Alice se afastou – Eu realmente posso contar com vocês para fazer loucuras quando eu preciso de uma.

Ela riu alto e eu acompanhei.

O sorriso saiu do meu rosto assim que eu olhei para a porta do bar.

Sirius Black e James Potter tinham acabado de entrar.

-----------------------

Oi gente! Eaw? Estão gostado da fic ou ela está um perfeito caos?

Reviews, please!

By://MaHhMarauder


	2. PLANOS!

Imediatamente, eu escorreguei do banco para debaixo da mesa e fiquei surpresa quando uma Lilly assustada me acompanhou.

- Você não disse que o James não se importaria? – eu sussurrei.

- Ele não se importaria se ele não soubesse – ela sussurrou de volta. Parecia dividida entre chorar e rir – E agora?

- Não sei – eu murmurei. Por que nós estávamos sussurrando? Com essa música alta, ninguém ia nos ouvir mesmo.

- Já sei. Podemos falar que alguém me avisou que você estava aqui bebendo, e eu, como uma boa amiga, vim te buscar.

- Vou ser tachada de bêbada? – resmunguei – Além disso, quem seria esse "santo" que te avisou?

- Alice – ela respondeu sem pensar duas vezes.

- Não vai dar certo – eu declarei.

- Por que não? – ela me perguntou, aflita.

- Você costuma se arrumar assim pra buscar amigas bêbadas em bares?- eu provoquei, apontando para a roupa que ela usava.

Ela olhou para o vestido branco e soltou um muxuoso de impaciência.

- Podemos falar que é a despedida de solteiro da Alice – ela falou, como seu essa fosse a melhor idéia do mundo.

- Lilly, o _casamento_ da Alice foi há uma semana.

-Ah, é mesmo. – ela mordeu os lábios, sinal claro de desespero.

- Podemos falar que é a _sua_ despedida de solteiro - eu exclamei, triunfante.

- Lene, o James nem me pediu em casamento ainda.

- Ah, é. Ele sempre foi lerdo. Então nós podemos...

- Boa note, meninas – Ai não! Olhei para cima e dei de cara com Potter e Black nos olhando perigosamente.

Me levantei com o máximo de dignidade que eu tinha. Senti meu rosto esquentar quando encarei aqueles olhos azuis.

Lilly, por outro lado, estava branca. Mais branca do que o normal.

- O que as duas estavam fazendo embaixo da mesa? – James perguntou. Parecia sério. Sério demais para um maroto.

- Bom, eu estava ajudando a Lene a achar o brinco dela. Achou, Lene? – ela me perguntou, ficando repentinamente vermelha.

- Que? – perguntei confusa, de que brinco ela está falando? – Ah! Achei sim, Lilly, obrigada – desculpinha mais capenga, eu, hein? Acho que a Lilly não reage bem sobre pressão.

Alice esta atrás dos marotos, com as bebidas na mão. Parecia seriamente inclinada a abandonar o bar sem nem se despedir.

Lilly também reparou, mas diferente de mim, ela gritou:

- Alice! Aqui – Acho que a Lilly resolveu que a Alice também tinha que se dar mal na história. Que amiga, hein?

Alice arregalou os olhos de surpresa, deu um sorriso amarelo para os marotos e se sentou ao lado de Lilly, passando as bebidas que cada uma tinha pedido.

Os marotos convocaram cadeiras e sentaram na nossa mesa.

Antes que eles pudessem sequer abrir a boca, Lilly gritou:

- Banheiro!

- Banheiro? – eu repeti

- É, banheiro – confirmou Alice.

Eu realmente queria ter a capacidade dessas duas de conseguir arrumar desculpas para escapar de situações constrangedoras.

Pensando bem, eu queria ser um maroto. Eles são mais sutis quando se trata de planos para escapar de alguma acusação.

Senti minhas amigas me puxando e as acompanhei até o banheiro.

- Vocês estão encrencadas – Alice declarou assim que entramos.

- Eu não! Não devo explicações pra ninguém. Quem tá encrencada é a Lilly.

- Muito engraçadinha você, Lene. Mas se não quiser que o Sirius saiba que você andou chorando por ele, é melhor me ajudar – ela me ameaçou. Golpe baixo!

Eu ia retrucar quando Alice me cortou:

- Não discute.

Pensei em virar as costas, sair dali e deixar elas se ferrarem, mas não seria justo. Elas estavam ali por mim.

- E o que nós podemos fazer? Eles nos flagraram – eu resmunguei.

- Gente, posso fazer uma pergunta? – Alice disse

- Não – eu e a Lilly respondemos juntas.

- Que bom – respondeu ela, naquela calma imperturbável – Qual é, afinal, o problema de vocês estarem aqui?

- Bom, o James não vai ficar muito feliz em saber que eu vim em um bar sem ele e sem nem ao menos avisá-lo.

- Eu não quero encarar o Black tão cedo.

- E o que nós faremos? – Alice perguntou.

- Podemos fingir que estamos comemorando alguma coisa que só nós sabemos. – Lilly e suas idéias.

- Como o que? – eu perguntei.

- Ah, sei lá, inventem. O aniversário de Morgana, o dia que Dumbledore cortou a barba, qualquer coisa. Eu já tive a idéia. Agora vocês a executem – Lilly disse. Simpática, não?

- Que tal o dia em que nos tornamos amigas?

- Lene, hoje é dia vinte e quatro de agosto. Nos conhecemos no Expresso de Hogwarts. Nós não demoramos quase um ano para começarmos a ser amigas.

- Vai ter que servir – Lilly disse.

- Mais uma coisa – Alice estava com um brilho muito esquisito nos olhos castanho-esverdeados.

- O que? – eu e Lilly perguntamos ao mesmo tempo.

- Vamos virar o jogo.

- Como? – eu e Lilly falamos juntas de novo.

- Afina, o que _eles_ estão fazendo aqui?

A compreensão se espalhou pelo rosto de Lilly e ela abriu um sorriso triunfante. Ela e Alice sorriam maquiavelicamente. E eu? Estava começando a ficar com medo daquelas duas.

-------------------------------------

Pra vocês, o segundo cap! Esse é a penúltimo.!

Espero que estejam gostando da fic!

Reviews! Now!

XDD

By://MaHhMarauder


	3. ERROS!

Saímos do banheiro e voltamos à mesa. Assim que sentamos, Lilly disparou para o James:

- O que você está fazendo aqui?

- Estou com o Sirius – ele respondeu calmamente

- Então é aqui que vocês vêm quando precisam conversar?

- Nem sempre – ele disse, rindo.

- Aonde vocês vão, então? Em um strip-club?

- Nem vem, Lilly. Quem devia estar bravo aqui sou eu.

- Ah, é? E porque seria, Potter? – Ah não. Ela começou a usar o sobrenome. Corre James!

- O que você está fazendo aqui?

- Estou com as meninas – ela respondeu sarcasticamente. – E não muda de assunto.

- Não mudei – ele retrucou.

- Mudou sim. O que vocês iam fazer aqui? – ela perguntou.

- Nada. E vocês?

- Nada. – ela resmungou.

- Ah. Quer dançar? – ele perguntou.

- Claro.

Eu e Alice observávamos a discussão espantadas. Aqueles dois realmente tinham a capacidade de brigar e se entender em um curto intervalo de cinco minutos.

Sirius, ao lado de James, ria da cena. Não posso culpá-lo. Aquilo poderia ser até trágico, se não fosse cômico.

James puxou Lilly para a pista de dança falando que precisavam conversar. Como eles vão conversar com a música alta, eu não sei. Alice murmurou alguma coisa como "pegar bebidas" e também saiu da mesa.

Sobrou só eu e Sirius. Sozinhos.

- Bela noite, não é, McKinnon? – ele começou a puxar conversa.

McKinnon? Desde quando o Sirius me chama de McKinnon?

- Adorável, Black – retruquei.

- Por que você está fugindo de mim, Lene?

- Não estou fugindo de ninguém, Black – não mesmo. Eu só não queria me encontrar com ele. Bem diferente, não é?

- Eu notei que você não foi trabalhar essa semana.

- Anda me espionando?

- Não, é que é difícil não reparar que a sua colega de escritório não tem ido trabalhar – ele deu uma risada esquisita. Pra mim, parecia um latido.

- Sei – tudo bem que nós trabalhamos na mesma sala, mas ele podia simplesmente não notar a minha ausência, não podia?

- E então...

- Então o que? – eu resmunguei.

- Não vai me contar?

- Contar o que?

- O que está acontecendo...

- Não está acontecendo nada.

- Olha, Lene, sobre a festa...

- Aquilo não devia ter acontecido.

- Eu sei, foi um erro...

- Um erro? – eu repeti com a voz falha. Então ele achava que os nossos beijos tinham sido um erro?

- Eu te conheço desde pequeno, nós somos amigos há quase 18 anos. Não devia ter acontecido.

- Concordo plenamente.

- LENE!! – minha amiga ruiva veio gritando na minha direção – James me pediu em casamento – ela disse feliz mostrando o pequeno anel com uma esmeralda incrustada.

Me levante e a abracei.

- Lindo, Lilly. Parabéns! – eu disse, contente por ela. – Tá vendo? O plano de ser sua despedida de solteiro teria funcionado – eu cochichei no ouvido dela.

Ela riu gostosamente.

- E você? Tudo bem? – ela perguntou.

- Quase – eu respondi.

- Vai ficar – ela disse.

- Que Merlim te ouça.

- Será que vocês poderiam parar de cochichar e me deixar conversar com a Lene – Sirius perguntou em voz alta.

- Nos já acabamos nossa conversa, Black. – eu respondi.

- Não acabamos não, McKinnon.

Voltei e me sentei na mesa, do lado dele, de braços cruzados.

- O que aconteceu foi um erro – ele começou.

- Você já disse isso.

- Mas o que eu aprendi com o tempo, é que certos erros, podem ser bons.

- O quer você quer dizer? – perguntei, desconfiada.

- Lene, você quer errar mais?

Ri. Não, não ri. Gargalhei. Esse era o pedido de namoro mais estranho de todos os tempos.

- Se você está me pedindo em namoro, eu aceito.

- Jura?

- Com certeza.

Ele me beijou suavemente e eu me perguntei vagamente como eu tinha conseguido viver sem aquilo.

- Vamos dançar? – ele me perguntou, assim que nos separamos e uma música lenta começou a tocar.

Nos levantamos e fomos para a pista. Ele me embalava de um jeito gostoso e eu me deixava levar.

Vi Lilly fazendo caretas quando James pisava no pé dela. Eles pareciam tão felizes. Eram tão perfeitos.

Mais atrás, vi Alice encostada na parede, rindo do casal. Ela olhou na minha direção e piscou pra mim. Pisquei de volta.

E agora, enquanto dançava, cheguei à conclusão de que para sermos felizes, às vezes, temos que cometer erros.

By://MaHhMarauder

-----------------------------------------

Ultimo cap! Gostaram da fic ou acham que é melhor eu desisitr de tentar escrever?

Oi pessoal! Bom, estava eu aqui em casa, olhando o céu pela janela quando eu tive essa idéia.

Agora me perguntem o que tem o céu a ver com Harry Potter e eu vou responder que não sei.

Mas tudo bem, é melhor não tentarem me entender. Até hoje ninguém conseguiu.

Então está aqui. Minha primeira S/M. Geralmente, eu escrevo J/L com S/Mcomo segundo casal. Nessa fic foi o contrário.

Eu adoro a cabeça da Lilly e da Lene, mas espero um dia escrever uma fic do ponto de vista do James.

Até lá...

Beijos pra vc!

Deixem reviews! Por favor!

XD

Agradeço desde já.

By://MaHhMarauder


End file.
